The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a transmitter-receiver device using it, and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor device, particularly to, a technology effective when applied to a semiconductor device requiring a reduction in the space occupied by a capacitor formed on a semiconductor chip.
A technology of reducing the space of a capacitor while maintaining adequate capacitance by changing the MIM (Metal Insulator Metal) structure of the capacitor to a stacked structure is disclosed (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-200640 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-326863).
In addition, DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) having a structure in which capacitors with an electrode made of a polysilicon film have been stacked one after another and they have a lifted-up end is disclosed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-107221).